


The day I fall in love

by Saku015



Series: Aomomo Month 2014 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Aomine remembers crystal clear to the day when he fell in love with his best friend.





	The day I fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Epic.

Little Aomine was often amazed by little Momoi. Especially because of how beautifully she could draw. He himself was not a big artist, but his best friends’ drawings were always so colorful and happy that they always made him smile, no matter how bad he felt in the previous moment.

It happened when they were in third grade. In art class, the teacher turned towards the students who had an empty piece of paper and crayons in front of them. Momoi leaned closer to hear her better while Aomine enlaced his arms behind his head and closed his eyes in boredom.

”Today, I would like to draw your biggest dream,” she said which made the class beaming up. They loved when they did not have to do a specific topic, but could draw what they wanted to.

Momoi turned her attention towards her paper and took one of her crayons in her hand. Aomine peaked one of his eyes open and tried to glance at her paper, but Momoi pushed him back.

”No peeking until it is done!” She warned him, giving him an angry look.

Aomine only shrugged. What kind of drawing would it be?

 

Art was their last class on that day, so after it was over, the two kids were walking towards their houses side by side. Aomine could not help, but became really curious during their class, seeing how hard Momoi was working on her drawing. He cleared his throat, so Satsuki would pay some attention to him, but it did not turn out the way he wanted.

”Dai-chan! What are you doing?!” Momoi squeaked as Aomine pulled her towards a bench in the park near to their homes. After they had sat down, the little boy reached his hand. Momoi cocked his head in question. Aomines’ eyebrows twitched.

”Your drawing, baka!” Momoi let out a little giggle as she opened her bag and took out the piece of paper. She gave it to Aomine whose eyes widened. 

On the paper, there was him dunking into a basket, wearing an NBA jersey. He turned his eyes from the drawing to Momoi who was smiling widely with her eyes sparkling.

”My biggest dream is seeing Dai-chan defeating all of his opponents and becoming a famous NBA player!” She declared to him, her smile turning into a kind one. ”To be honest, it is not a dream. I know that it will happen one day and I will be by your side during your whole journey!”

Aomine had to grab the front of his T-shirt unless he did not want his chest to brush open. There was warmth growing inside it which made him unable to say anything. As he watched the little girl sitting beside him, smiling at him kindly, he had to realize that yes, he wanted the same thing, but not until their dream came true – but until both of them shall live.


End file.
